lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Swift
House Swift is a small House that resides in the small town of Brill, and has grown immensly powerful following being named the Arch Lord House of Brill and gaining numerous vassal houses and banner men. They are undergoing massive changes after they were chosen as the new Lords of Brill after the destruction of House Jestife. House Swift under the leadership of Peter would become very close with William Lovie I. and Peter became a member of the Companions of William Lovie I. leading to House Kendrick becoming one of the Dragonborn Houses. House Swift original members draw their heritage from the germanic Vandals tribes. While they lived in Swedan they were the lowest of the low, and so when the Andals started overrunning the region they didn't need much incentive to leave. They made it to the Denmark crossing, and when there they were forced to become escorts for a rich Empire family, on there way south to Munich. When they arrived in Munich they were double crossed, and only the quick thinking of their patriarch got them out of the situation and not into slavery. Eventually they made their way farther south and settled in the northern part of the Valley and settled in the small town of Brill. They would begin to grow wealthy after they assisted Dragonoph followers of Ysgramor of whom they would assist in founding Low Hrothgar and became the Lords of this small town. The members of House Swift have grown immensly in recent years due to their percieved loyalty to the crown, and this has made them push themselves even closer to the royal family and the Kingdom of Lucerne, and they can be counted on as one of the most loyal houses in Lucerne. After their advansement to Lord of Brill they have worked tirelessly at improving Brill along with improving the power of their vassal houses of which one was destroyed during the Civil War in Lucerne after they betrayed House Swift. This betrayal nearly cost House Swift several members but the skill of their forces allowed them to survive relativly unscathed and now they and their vassal houses continue to grow. History Early History House Swift original members draw their heritage from the germanic Vandals tribes. While they lived in Swedan they were the lowest of the low, and so when the Andals started overrunning the region they didn't need much incentive to leave. They made it to the Denmark crossing, and when there they were forced to become escorts for a rich Empire family, on there way south to Munich. When they arrived in Munich they were double crossed, and only the quick thinking of their patriarch got them out of the situation and not into slavery. Eventually they made their way farther south and settled in the northern part of the Valley and settled in the small town of Brill. Brill See Also : Brill While the town life appealed to many, these original settlers much preffered the open air, and thus they moved into the farmlands north of Brill for many generations. Civil War in Lucerne Main Article : Civil War in Lucerne New Lords With the complete destruction of House Jestife, Andrew was in need of a new House to be Lords of Brill. There was a lot of effort put into the process, and in the end two main factors were considered silently amongst the shadow council. Being practiioners of Dragon Worship was a must. And second was extreme loyalty to the ruling group. With their addition to the lord position of the town they under the advise of close house friend in Eddard Starke they made the houses in Brill their vassal houses, along with making the smaller houses the sworn houses of their vassals. This culmination of power was so quick that many in the town foundthemselves a vassal before they had even heard the news about House Swift taking control. Betrayal of House Noteable Members Family Members *Timone Swift **Theresa Swift (Theresa Crane) ***John Swift ***William Swift ****Jesse Swift ***Hilary Swift ****Mike Comrie *****Melanie Swift ***Taylor Swift ****Joshua Hirsh *****Joshua Hirsh II. ****Emile Hirsh *****Tolhmen Snow *James Swift **Martha Swift ***Robert Swift *Dorna Swift. Died of Orange Plague **Damion Lannister ***Lucion Lannister ***Lanna Lannister ****Antario Jest *****Termin Jest *****Orphellon Jest *Brooke Swift. Died during the "Plague" Other Noteables *Stephan De'Marco *Jeffrey Newgrave Vassal Houses House Kendrick See Also : House Kendrick House Kendrick is an extremely influential Vandal house that resides out of the centralLucernian town of Brill. In Brill House Kendrick has become known as the power brokers of the town in the way that their women have historically dominated the back room scene of the town. On the other side of the equation their men have become known for their large military forces and over half the soilders in the town are direct members of House Kendrick and another quarter are members of Sworn houses of House Kendrick. All of these facts come together to make House Kendrick the most powerful house in Brill. House Kendrick is one of the oldest houses in the Valley of Lucerne, and they first entered the Lucernian Valley long before the main Germanic groups were leaving Scandenavia during the Great Migration. This early headstart meant that when they arrived the lands were sparsley populated and what population did exsist was mainly Italian in nature. House Kendrick acted in much the way that House Tyrell did in south central Lucerne in that they used their Germanic heritage as a starting point to allow for the incoming Germans to find an easier time of making a home in north central Lucerne. During the Driving Tide they came to side with House Lovie and this meant that at the conclusion of the conflict they were in a postion of authority. Their control over the growing town of Brill failed when the dominating House Jestife took control, but they became a vassal house of House Jestife and they marshalled their strength silently for the moment when they could gain their dominance. This moment came during the Bloody Supper when House Jestife was nearly destroyed, but miraculousy just as House Kendrick seemed destined for dominance in Brill House Jestife retook control. Biding thier time they lost favor with House Lovieleadership in Bill Lovie after they were implicated in the rebellion, and thus they were marganalized by the time Andrew came about looking for a leadership group in Brill. House Hirsh See Also : House Hirsh House Hirsh is a wealthy Vandal house that resides out of the central Lucernian city of Brill. In Brill they have become known for their control of the mining operations that are located west of Brill in the small mountains that come to be known as Hirsh mountains. House Hirsh has been politically quite invisable due to a series of intelligent but socially inadequate leaders that have placed importance on wealth over gaining power. House Hirsh since the rise of House Swift is now a vassal house ofHouse Swift. House Hirsh first appeared on the scene during the aftermath of the Bloody Supper, and in this time of a power vacuume they took control over the mining operations west of Brill after theHouse Jestife vassal house House Opertune was wiped out in the fighting. In this position they made themselves a loyal vassal house of House Jestife, and they spent the next generation upgrading the quality of the mines, and becoming the most valuable member of Brill when it came to economics. The Motto of House Hirsh is "A Tome ungaurded is an empty tome", and this defines their beliefs in that where as they have very little military they have a very well gaurded estate located west of the city in between the city and the mines, and within this estate lies the Vault of Hirsh which is where their impressive wealth is stored. House Griffon See Also : House Griffon House Griffon is a large Visigoth House located within the Town of Brilland thus a banner house of House Swift. House Griffon has become very well known for its extremely high rate of female births and for this reason many houses can tie themselves to House Griffon through the many political marriages that House Griffon brokers. As a visigoth house they are unique in their location in the north, and would normally be the brunt of attacks from other houses, but they formed a union with House Hale long ago which makes them the banking tenenant of House Hale in the region of Brill. House Griffon came to the Valley of Lucerne on the same convoys that brought the members of House Hale, House Dalin, and House Denali, and the four of them would form a quick bond over their shared culture, and language. As time went on they moved away from Forks during the Driving Tide and didn't go to Lucerne as House Hale did and instead went to Brill where they formed the bedrock of a plan set out by House Hale for the Visigoths to dominate the Banking done in Lucerne. Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Brill